Some Distraction
by Typhoon73
Summary: This is a one-shot and it's smut. Jane and Maura are in a relationship and Maura decides to distract her working girlfriend. It's rated M and it's g!p.


**Hey, guys. This is a one-shot and I'd never wrote this kind of story, but this didn't let me go, so be nice in the case you leave a comment. It's smut and it's g!p, just to warn you. I'm sure some of you won't like it, but I hope some of you will do.**

 **Enjoy**.

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the most part of the past thirty minutes, Detective Jane Rizzoli had lost count of how many times she rolled her eyes and the times that her colleague Barry Frist had been teasing their other friend Vince Korsak. She'd kept trying to distract herself by doing her paperwork, but she got tired of that too so she got her notepad out of the top drawer of her desk.  
It was most definitely not the first time that she found herself wishing that she should have skipped work and stayed at home. But she knew that paperwork also needed to be done. Even if the day would be one of those when nothing spectacular would happen and when she would've to stay at the headquarters.  
Just block those knuckleheads off and endure, she would tell herself nearly every single time that she entered the bullpen.  
It seemed like rolling her eyes was already an involuntary reaction when it came to spent the days at the station with the guys. Patience wasn't exactly one of her stronger suites, but she was slowly improving herself. Blowing up wouldn't do her any good.  
She was close to nodding off when she felt her phone buzz against her hip. Arching an eyebrow, she took it from its holder and grinned when she saw that it was a photo message from her girlfriend. Glancing left and right to make sure that no one was looking at her, she opened the message and nearly groaned at what greeted her.  
It was Dr. Maura Isles, the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts and her said girlfriend. In a silky jade green robe that was untied, wearing nothing else underneath it, her the swells of her breasts and her flat tummy peeking out. Throat drying, Jane felt her cock stir in her slacks, sweeping her gaze down the photo in hopes that she'll find something else **down there**.

Her face fell in disappointment when she realized that the picture was cut off at Maura's hips.  
Again, her phone buzzed and it was a follow-up text from Maura.  
 _I can't wait until you get home, baby. ;) –Maura_

Now Jane found herself regretting being at work even more. Her thumbs were quick as she typed out her response, the image of Maura in that new robe still fresh in her mind.  
 _I'm going to fuck you in that robe, baby. I'm going hard right now. –J_

Jane sent the text to Maura and looked down between her legs, where a bulge had already formed. Well, at least she finally had something to get her mind off the ridiculous two guys next to her.  
No more than a minute after sending her reply, Jane received her girlfriend's answer.  
 _Take a picture, Jane. I want to see. –Maura_

Biting her lip, Jane glanced at her surroundings and saw that everyone else was distracted, paying no mind to her. She turned off the sounds of her phone and opened the camera, pointing the lens at her crotch. After snapping the photo, she immediately sent it to Maura.  
 _Oh, wow! I want to sext you, but you're in the middle of work. :( You'll just have to make good on that promise to fuck me when you get home. –Maura_

Jane managed to hold in her whimper as she read through Maura's text. The things that her sexy girlfriend did to her.  
 _You know I will. I love you, baby! –Jane_  
 _I love you too, baby! See you later! :* ;) –Maura_

Taking a deep breath, Jane put her phone back to its holder and ignored the insistent throbbing in her slacks. But with any luck, her erection just might deflate if these idiots kept annoying her.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Just when Jane thought that work would never end, it did. The anticipation of getting home and Maura greeting her in that flimsy robe when she did had been killing her, and her relief was evident through her facial expression when they were dismissed.  
She was the first one out of the bullpen and was quick in leaving the building; even quicker in getting into her car. Her prayers were answered when she wished that the traffic wouldn't be heavy on her way home, and she nearly tripped over her feet as she got out of the car and hurriedly made her way to their house.  
Sure enough, Maura was still in her robe when Jane arrived. But it was tied around her waist, which disappointed her a little. Jane backed against the door as Maura sauntered up to her with slow, seductive steps, her hips swaying and her visibly hardened nipples straining against the thin material.  
"How was work, baby?" Maura smiled as she wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, her breath smelling of mint.  
"I'd rather not talk about it," Jane mumbled, entranced by Maura's desire-filled hazel orbs.  
"Someone did terribly again, huh?" Maura said knowingly. Jane grumbled and nodded, and Maura hummed and scratched the nape of her neck, which made her relax. "Poor baby…"  
"Yep. But enough about poor me… Why don't you give attention to poor little me down there?" Jane husked, sliding her hands down to Maura's waist to undo her robe.  
Maura rolled her eyes, tilting her head to peck Jane's cheek. "What's so little about 'little' you? It's definitely **big** to me."

"Now you're just stroking my ego," Jane smirked, pulling Maura's body close so that it was pressing against her.  
"But it's true, my darling," Maura purred, her hand inching down to cup the bulge in Jane's slacks. "Mmm, definitely **big Jane**."

Jane laughed throatily as Maura sank down on her knees and made quick work of unzipping her pants. Maura pulled it down along with her boxers, freeing her hard-on from its confines. With a wink, Maura held Jane's testicles in her palms and kissed along her length, making the blonde moan gutturally.  
Tangling her fingers in Maura's blond, soft hair, Jane licked her lips and watched the lustful sight beneath her. Maura, working her pretty mouth up and down her cock, hands gently kneading her balls. Her mouth was most definitely a close second to her pussy in terms of where Jane wanted to stick her dick in.  
Wide hazel eyes looked back up at her, lustful and dark and wanton.  
"So you were this hard after I sent you the picture?" Maura grinned, taking in the head of Jane's erection between her pouty lips.  
"Mmhmm. You know the things you do to me," Jane groaned, massaging Maura's scalp as she suckled on the head of her prick. "I wish you also sent me one of your breasts or your pussy."  
Giggling lightly, Maura traced the veins in Jane's shaft using her index finger. "You know I don't send you those kinds of photos because I don't like the possibility of other people seeing them. Especially our friends."  
"You're right… It's much better when I see them up close and personal, anyway," Jane chuckled, her gaze on Maura's lips that glided over her pulsing member.  
"Exactly. Now, shush and let me suck your cock," Maura demanded, and Jane groaned and watched as she took in the whole of her twitching meat without batting an eye.  
Swirling her tongue from the base to the tip, Maura laved her saliva all over the length of Jane's prick, making it shiny and wet. And then she licked a long, hot stripe, up and down and over its thickness. Mouth hanging open, Jane's hips jolted as she felt Maura's warm tongue expertly servicing her cock.  
Fondling her balls, Maura slurped and suckled on them, her hand gripping Jane's shaft by the base. Maura took Jane's sacs in her mouth and gave a harsh suck that made her weak in the knees. Nuzzling the balls with her nose, Maura smiled and went back to massaging them while she pressed an open-mouthed kiss on the weeping tip of Jane's dick.  
The hot sensation of Maura's breath on her pulsing member made Jane moan, her hands subconsciously pushing Maura's head to take in more of her length. Giving Jane's balls a firm squeeze, Maura took in the rest of her cock inside her slick mouth without batting an eye. Gasping sharply, Jane bucked her hips, grinding slowly.  
Maura moaned as she deep throated Jane, her nose hitting the Italian's lower stomach. The slickness of Maura's mouth on her erection caused Jane to gasp and mewl, thrusting her hips forward in encouragement.  
"Oh, **fuck**. You're so good at sucking cock, baby," Jane grunted, guiding Maura's head up and down her saliva-slicked prick.

Maura's eyes lit up in delight, and she bobbed her head up and down, moaning and mewling around Jane's thick meat. The slick sounds made Jane's toes curl, her shaft throbbing as she focused on the mind-numbing sensations of Maura's lips wrapped around her dick.  
"Mmm, yeah! Keep blowing me, Maura. Such a pretty mouth stuffed with my cock," Jane growled, pushing her hips forward, her balls slapping against Maura's chin.  
When Maura sank her mouth down on Jane's shaft, Jane would thrust her hips, setting a rhythm between them. She kept a hot eye on the way her dick slid and out of Maura's lips, her hips stuttering as she listened to the slurping sounds that the brunette made.  
"G-gonna cum!" Jane groaned, keeping Maura's head firmly in place with her hands as her balls tightened, shooting her semen deep inside Maura's throat.  
Whimpering softly, Maura swallowed around Jane's shaft, drinking all of her cum. Jane sighed, her head thumping against the door as she stroked Maura's hair. Maura removed her lips from Jane's prick with a loud popping sound, then stood back up.  
"Thanks, baby," Jane smiled dazedly, cupping Maura's chin to press their lips together. She moaned at the taste of her own cum on Maura's tongue, and she crushed their bodies together. Maura made a move to take off her robe, but Jane grabbed her hands to stop her.  
Jane arched an eyebrow. "I told you that I'll fuck you while you're wearing that, remember?"  
"Oh, right," Maura blinked as Jane let go of her hands. "I had such a good time blowing you that I forgot," she added with a soft laugh.  
Jane laughed and shook her head, leaning in to kiss Maura's neck.  
"Bedroom?" Jane rasped, and Maura nodded eagerly.  
Smiling warmly, Jane lifted Maura off the ground and wrapped her legs around her waist, kissing and sucking on her girlfriend's neck as she carefully maneuvered towards their bedroom. Once there, Jane lay Maura on their bed and kissed her passionately, hands roaming her smooth skin. Shuddering underneath Jane, Maura moaned into her mouth and guided her hands to her breasts.  
Rutting her hard-on against Maura's thighs, Jane grasped Maura's tits and pinched and rolled her hardened nipples. A keening sound fell from Maura's lips, and she arched her body and gripped Jane's shoulders as her breasts were attacked with small love bites.  
"Jane, please," Maura breathed out, her eyes wide and pleading. "I need you to make me feel good with your cock…"  
Jane nodded and opened Maura's robes, exposing her bare and sopping sex. She roamed her eyes all over Maura's body, her shaft twitching at the sexy sight spread out below her. Maura, about to be fucked while she wore nothing but the thin, silky material.  
Grasping her shaft by the base, she rubbed its length between Maura's slick pussy lips, coating it in warm wetness.  
"How do you want me, Maura? Slow or rough?" Jane asked as she continued smearing her member with Maura's cum.  
Maura ran a hand through Jane's hair and smirked. "You said you'd fuck me, right? Then pound your cock in me. Make the bed rock, baby."  
At this Jane growled and **rammed** her hips forward, tearing a delighted scream from Maura. Maura's snatch felt hot and tight around her girth, stretching wide to accommodate her. Moaning in bliss, Maura clawed at Jane's back and rolled her hips, clenching her walls to imprison Jane's shaft in its velvety confines.

Maura's robe was slipping off of her shoulders as they thrust against each other, but Jane didn't bother fixing it.  
Jane's eyes rolled back as she enjoyed the sensation of Maura's soaked walls grasping greedily at her pounding cock, sucking her in and fluttering deliciously around her. They humped each other wildly, their pleasure-induced sounds bouncing off the walls of their bedroom. Maura was whining and thrashing underneath her, mouth hanging wide open to let out her sex noises.  
"You're so hot around me, baby! **Ungh**! That's it, squeeze my dick," Jane growled, driving her prick harder and faster inside the soaked hole below her.

" **Oh, my god**! Ah! **Oh**!" Maura sobbed, clutching onto Jane's back for dear life as she was jackhammered against the mattress. "Your cock is making me feel so good!"

The bed rocked back and forth along with their wild fucking, with Maura screaming Jane's name as she was pushed back from the force of her pounding.  
Unable to hold back any longer, Jane groaned as she exploded inside Maura's sopping snatch, dumping her semen in it. Shuddering violently, Jane moaned languidly as her cock continued unloading inside Maura's wet heat, painting its walls with white.  
Mumbling incoherently, Jane nuzzled Maura's neck as she remained sheathed inside her sperm-filled pussy. Maura, meanwhile, purred lazily and roamed the expanse of Jane's back with her soft hands.  
"You know, if I weren't on the pill, I'm sure that you'll get me pregnant with the amount of cum you pump inside of me," Maura shook her head, a fond smile playing at her lips.  
Jane laughed quietly in agreement, pulling away to look at the dreamy expression on Maura's face. Maura sighed and took off her robe, then flung it across the room.  
"Do you want to practice making a baby?" Jane smiled, her dick twitching inside Maura's heat.  
Maura giggled, wrapping her arms around Jane's neck. "Yes, please."


End file.
